


Escape & Release

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After vowing to return for their next showdown, Eobard Thawne flees Barry Allen in the year 2049. He’s free - free at last from that God-awful Iron Heights prison. So what does he plan to do first with his newfound freedom?
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Kudos: 33
Collections: My Favourite Reverse-Flash Stories





	Escape & Release

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

After vowing to return for their next showdown, Eobard Thawne flees Barry Allen in the year 2049. He’s free - free at last from that God-awful Iron Heights prison. So what does he plan to do first with his newfound freedom?

The Reverse Flash has a couple of ideas…

First and foremost, the riskiest, most pressing matter involves visiting the person he couldn’t help but fall in love with all those years ago. Someone who never left his mind. Who got him through the darkest of nights. His ‘Juliet.’

 _You_.

Letting the moments of the past thirty years literally blur by him, Eobard runs like the madman he truly is through his Negative Speedforce. His eyes glow a fiercely bright red in his tunnel vision.

_There. This time. This will do just fine._

The villain comes to a stop and stalks outside your Central City apartment you kept in May of 2019. A quick sprint up to your balcony brings him to peer into your living area. You’re currently in the kitchen, rounding the corner. You look up in the dim evening light to discover the figure outside your window.

You scream out of shock, but in a split second, a leather-gloved hand appears to cover your mouth to muffle your surprise. You finally register who it is, but how can this be…?

“Eommmffff!” you exclaim behind his hand. He removes it and subsequently, his bright yellow cowl, messing up his hair in the process.

“Hello, my dear,” Eobard greets you with a twisted smile (something you haven’t seen in a long time). “It’s felt like centuries since I’ve seen you last.”

You can’t believe this! Barry and Nora and the rest of the gang have only just left to the future to try to stop Eobard!

“What are you doing here?!” you ask breathlessly while running your hands down his body, as if touching him will assure you he’s real and _here_. “How…?”

“I came to see you, of course.” Eobard runs the reverse side of his fingers down your cheek. “I’ve been locked up for _years_ in the future. A wretched place, and you were one of only two things I thought about while I was in that hell hole.”

“…What was the other thing?”

“Oh, you know, the usual plotting revenge of the Flash.”

You laugh. “Naturally.” There’s a brief pause, in which you break from being mesmerized at having this man here in front of you and begin to think semi-rationally. “Aren’t you afraid they’ll find you here?” you ask. “Team Flash will be back from the future any time now, won’t they? If they’re not already back. Remember a few years ago how they reacted when they found out about… _us_?”

“Then we better make the most of our time.”

As much as you were hoping to keep Eobard safe from your friends, you really _really_ like the sound of that.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” you say playfully, only to shortly find yourself pinned against the wall adjacent to your bedroom. You pull his face toward yours and kiss him after saying, “A little to the left,” in regards to reaching the door. With a strategic jump, you straddle his hips, locking your legs tight around him. The deep and dark sound his throat makes drives you to attack his mouth.

It’s been so long.

He speeds you into your bedroom to throw you down onto the bed with enough force that you bounce on the mattress. On the one hand, it’s sexy as all hell, but you also let out a squeal like a kid in a bouncy house.

The Speedster has you naked faster than the blink of the average eye.

You always loved that neat little trick.

“I’ve thought about every possible thing I’ve wanted to do to you in there,” he says while hovering over you, offending you to the nth degree by still wearing the suit while you’re completely exposed. Eobard Thawne never did care for fairness.

“Yeah? Care to elaborate?”

Eobard hums in your ear, then begins to nip and kiss around the area. You are a puddle under him. He hasn’t even dealt with your beckoning need down below, and yet you’ve found nirvana with every little thing he does to you.

He smells of sweat, arousal, and a lingering lust for vengeance from his earlier fight. It’s enough to send you into a state of frenzy - needing desperately to get him out of that damned suit. Yes, it outlined every muscle on his body to prove that he was essentially a Speed-Sex-God, but it currently had no right to be hugging him tightly anymore. You’ve missed his body, how he feels against you, over you, inside you. And you need him _now_.

“Ditch the suit, tough guy,” you order him. “Right now.”

Eobard smirks. “Someone’s gotten a little more feisty since I’ve been gone.”

You lower your hand down between your legs to play with yourself, looking him straight in the eyes. A taunt. An invitation. A beckoning.

“A little naughtier too, it seems. I have half a mind to just watch you do that until you come.”

“We both know there’s no time for that,” you point out and press two fingers to his lips. The villain sucks on your fingers like they’re the treat he’d been denied for far too long.

“You’re right, as ever.”

At that, he phases out of his yellow Speedster suit. It drops to the floor, leaving him gloriously naked and ripped just like you remember. Possibly even more impressive, it’s a toss-up, really. You also haven’t missed noticing the small amount of peppering grey in his hair. Time was kind to him, goddamn…

You crawl backward on your bed, and

Eobard follows. His arms flex when he pins your hands above your head and into the mattress.

“How do you want it?” he asks.

“Fast and hard.”

“Ah, my specialty.”

You chuckle under him, but Eobard swallows the sound with another kiss - firm and needy and owning. While he’s distracted by your lips, he lets his hands wander back down to knead your breasts. You moan and arch your back at his greedy touch. The villain looks like he’s playing his favourite instrument and is wholly pleased by the music he produces.

He’s about to make a whole lot more “music” with you as he lines himself up in preparation to enter you. For a Speedster, he sure does take his time. Deliberately, you’re sure of it.

But at last, the Reverse Flash finds his place deep inside you, where he belongs. You suck in the air and hold it in your lungs, your head tipping back a little more with each bit further he delves within your heat.

“You feel just like how I remember…” Eobard says, which quickly tapers off into a hungry groan. You need more of that. More of those sounds. It’s been years since you’d heard them, and you almost had forgotten entirely. You whine and meet his giving thrusts in response.

Wrapping your legs around him, you let your heels dig into the small of his back above you, and use your thigh muscles to push him closer to you. You desperately want the full weight of his body on you - if he crushed you, it would be a blessing.

He starts to pick up the pace a little bit more. You see a thought flicker behind his eyes.

“Have you been with others?” he voices it, complete with rumbly, territorial undertones, “While I was gone?”

This question catches you off guard, especially with him buried inside you and pulling and pushing and kindling a stronger fire inside. There’s too much happening at once, too many sensations. You are unsure of how to answer. Or if you can answer.

“I-I mean…” you start carefully, meanwhile taking a particularly hard thrust, “you were _g-gone_. I didn’t know when you’d be back. Or w-whether you ever would…”

Eobard takes your chin in his fingers and forces you to look him in the eyes. They flash red.

“ _Have you_?”

You swallow hard, he inches out.

“I have.”

The man growls and his hips propel forward. You feel the jealousy, the vicious possessiveness in the movement and let out a strangled cry when he strikes you in the right spot.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Faster. Harder. Deeper.

It’s just what you asked for.

“Did _they_ ever make you feel like this?” he asks through gritted teeth. You wish he’d bite you with those teeth.

“What do you think?” you retort.

“Fucking say it.”

“ _No_.”

“No, _what_?” Of course, this is the moment he decides to bring his thumb down between the two of you and play with your clit.

“F _uuuck no_ \- no one. No one. No one but _you_ makes me feel this way.”

It’s as if that’s exactly what Eobard needed to hear in order to kick into overdrive - to finish you, so to speak.

_Finish me._

In all honesty, you would be concerned about the neighbours hearing deafening, verging on worrisome sounds coming from your mouth, but you are so deeply lost in your overpowering ride of pleasure that you don’t even care. You let your entire body just _feel_ and _let go_.

You never thought you’d get to feel that much again.

You never thought you’d get to feel _him_ again.

You think you must have been out of it for a bit there, because your eyes open to find Eobard now laying beside you, moving a piece of hair sticking to your forehead.

“Wow…” you say, then puff out a breath, looking up at the ceiling, shortly turning to face those eyes. It’s like they finally see you, finally assessing everything about your 2019-self and what he’s missed.

“I think I know the answer,” you dare to start, “but there’s no way you can stay, is there?”

“I’m afraid not,” Eobard confirms, sounding genuinely downhearted at the fact. “I’ve already risked so much coming back to this time. But we will see each other again. I can promise you that.” He meets your lips in a gentle kiss this time, something slightly unexpected, but not unheard of. “But I’m not leaving just yet. There’s still plenty left to do to you.”

_Lucky me._

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Would you please write Eowells x reader smut that takes place right after he runs off at the end of Flash S5? Like he and the reader are reunited and it gets steamy."


End file.
